First Kisses and Second Thoughts
by CharMcCaff
Summary: Where Jacob and Bella's relationship should have started off in New Moon, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob drove me home in the Rabbit, wrapping his arm around my waist to warm me up. I felt bad that I was dripping salt water onto his seats, but his hot temperature had me burning up quickly, it wasn't much of a problem. I owed him my life that much I knew. Who else but him could have pulled me out of the water? Why was he always there, at the exact moment, I needed him? He must find me such a chore.

If it weren't for him right now, I'd be dead. Claimed at sea. Not_ quite_ the ending I had in mind. My hand rose up to my throat, if in some way to sooth the sharp, unpleasant sensation there. The fierce waves had burned their way down my neck, scraping away the tissue. I tried to clear my voice to thank Jacob, but I sounded like a broken engine.

"Bells, you okay?" He peered down at me sideways, trying to keep his eyes on the road. It was so foggy in Forks only Jacob's enhanced werewolf senses allowed him to drive safely.

"Mmhm. Fine." I croaked. I grimaced at the sound I was making. I sounded like a chain smoker, who hadn't broken their forty a day habit for quite some years. He gave me a stern, disapproving look, but his face softened at my attempted smile. Clearly he didn't approve of my cliff diving stunt.

I knew someone else who wouldn't have approved either. The whole reason for the idiotic, life threatening exercise. I couldn't say it was pointless, though. I'd heard him. I'd _seen_ him. Clear as day. As if he was right there with me. Of course, as logic had drummed into me, I knew it was just my imagination. My overactive, slightly unstable, imagination. My chest ached, as I thought of his face. His marble skin, his topaz eyes, perfectly shaped lips. The wound re opened, after months of stitching it back together. Jacobs stitching. And for what? I still love Edward. Edward. My eyes pricked as tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of his name. Why am I doing this to myself, I wondered. I blinked back the excess liquid in my eyes and glanced out of the window. Green blurs whizzed by, and I could tell I was nearly home.

"Jake.." I began, "I'm so sorry." My head hung pathetically.

"You could have killed yourself Bella. Please, tell me that's not what you were trying to do."

"No! How can you even think..."

"I watch you Bella! I can see how unhappy you are, I'm not an idiot! I just thought you were getting better, that maybe, I was helping?"

The last part sounded more like Jacob needed reassurance that his efforts weren't going unnoticed, or wasted.

"You've made things so much easier Jake, it was stupid, I don't know what came over me.." I lied. I knew all too well what came over me.

Jake pulled into my driveway as I spoke. Charlie's cruiser was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he'd still be at work. What time was it, anyway? The sky was only just beginning to darken.

"If I hadn't yanked you out in time you'd be dead. Gone, Bella. I don't even wanna think about it." He flexed his jaw and his face suddenly became fierce. I was scared at his expression. I opened my mouth but quickly snapped it shut. I hated myself for doing this to Jacob. He didn't deserve it, and I didn't deserve him. A tear streaked down my cheek, betraying me.

"Bella! I'm sorry, don't cry! I'm such a jerk," He scolded himself, making me feel even worse. He tightened his russet arm around my waist pulling me into him. I leant my head on his boiling shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart thrumming against my palm. Jake pressed his cheek onto the top of my head as I heard him inhale. His heart quickened at my touch and I softly stroked the plains of his chest.

"Thank you," I murmured. I looked up at his face, and his eyes were closed. He just nodded and rubbed my side. All of a sudden, a surge of nerves built within me as shivers shot down my spine at his breath on my neck. This was new. I reminisced back to when _he _used to touch me, look at me. I felt that way then, too. If I turned my head in this moment, just slightly, so that my lips skimmed his shoulder, I knew what would follow.

What shocked me was that I wanted it to.

I yearned to feel that closeness again, that happiness I'd felt when _he_ was still around. How could I manage to exist without it, as I had for these long, dark months of my life? _He_ left me. _He _didn't want me anymore. Jacob does want me. This realisation flowed up in me and melted the throbbing wound in my heart back together. I was whole again. No doubt, I love Edward, but I can't stop living anymore. I have a reason now. I have Jacob. I just hoped he'd still want me. The wound stung a little, but I ignored it as I gently pressed my lips against Jake's 108 degree bicep. Could I do this, I thought, could I love him? I slowly tilted my head up to gaze upon Jakes bewildered expression. If it had been in any other circumstance I'd have laughed. He looked utterly abashed. I hadn't imagined Jacob to have been self conscious at the intimacy, he was always so confident. Knowing this gave me a little boost that I wasn't the only inexperienced one.

Jake took my chin, and moved it so I was locked in his gaze. His chocolate eyes bore into mine, with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. He gently caressed my cheekbone, and slid his hand behind my neck. My body froze. Did I want this? Is it too late to turn back, back to being just friends? Before I could sort my thoughts into order, I opened my eyes and he was mere inches away from my face. I responded by gradually closing the gap between us. When our eyes met, Jake smiled. His heartbreakingly beautiful smile that I loved. He pulled my neck up to meet him, and with that, ever so softly pressed his lips against mine. Warm and smooth, they sent tingles down my back and brought to life every nerve ending in my body. Neither of us moved for seconds, when eventually Jake pulled apart. My eyes blinked open as I read the look on his face. Guilty. What was with him, I wondered. Did he feel like he was taking advantage? His eyes looked away from mine and he moved so that his hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Sorry." He muttered. Well, I certainly wasn't. We sat there for a moment, looking in opposite directions. The ashamed look on his face hurt me; I didn't want him to feel like that. Finally, he slid around to face me, and said, still without looking directly at me;

"Bella, I didn't mean to overstep anything,"

"You didn't." I replied. I undid the lap belt that trapped me and shifted so that I was on my knees, looking him directly in the eye.

"But Bells," His breathing hitched. He swallowed the lump in his throat as I approached him. On my knees, I stroked his cheek, with one hand placed directly over his heart. It was racing. His eyes fluttered, and then closed. I moved over so that each of my knees was placed at his hips, and I lowered myself onto his lap. He turned to face me, his full, warm lips parted. I ducked a little bit and, with more force this time, kissed him. Our lips moved together, in synchronisation, carefully, safely. I snaked my fingers into his black hair, pulling him farther towards me, in a deep, passionate kiss. Jake responded by grabbing the small of my back, pressing us closer still. The kiss heightened, as his breath filled my open mouth in a groan. I broke apart, gasping for air, leaving Jake to trail kisses across my cheek, down to my ear and neck. I rubbed my lips against his collarbone, bringing his face back up to reach mine. This time, he was not as gentle as he twisted his hand in my hair and kissed me so that I forgot my name. His tongue slid past my lips, begging for entrance, and I permitted him. Nothing I had ever felt had been like this. He wasn't treating me like something breakable, but like something he needed. Something he couldn't get enough of. We kissed, and he held me in an unbreakable hold, without much complaint from me. All too soon, we heard Charlie's cruiser driving up the block. Jake looked into my eyes and smiled. He pressed his lips against mine once more and set me down in my original place. I didn't want it to end, my new found feelings for my best friend.

He slid out of the car and in three strides he was at my door. He grasped the handle and pulled my door open, offering his left hand to help me out. I took it and entwined my fingers through it. He squeezed my palm, as he bent down to kiss the top of my head, stopping to inhale the scent of my hair. Charlie cut his engine and clumsily clambered out of the cruiser. Jake rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand, and let go of it. I was grateful that he knew I didn't want Charlie to see, and start acting smug.

"Hey kids!" Charlie smiled, so that his eyes crinkled.

"Hi Charlie," Jake replied "Just bringing Bella back."

"You're not staying?" He asked, disappointment sounded in his tone.

"No can do, gotta get back to the rez," Jake started "can't leave Dad to fend for himself, God forbid."

Charlie chuckled slightly, and looked me up and down.

"Why are you wet?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I, erm, well it was raining and.." I stuttered, the burn in my throat had slightly eased, but was still present.

"She fell in a puddle." Jake interrupted. "Klutz."

I glared at him, making him laugh at my reaction. Charlie found it amusing too, shaking his head saying "Of course,"

"Well, a games starting soon so I'm heading in, see you soon Jacob." And with an awkward wave, my dad entered the house.

It started to rain, quite heavily, dampening my already drenched clothes. I squinted to see Jake, staring at me for longer than necessary. He rested his palm on my cheek and pecked my forehead. Suddenly, he whipped me up into a bone crushing bear hug, cutting off my circulation.

"Jake..can't...breathe,"

He quietly chuckled, before setting me down.

"See you, Bells. You might wanna get inside before you freeze." With a wink, he sloped into the Rabbit, and swiftly sped away.

I trudged inside, squelching along the way, towards the kitchen. I missed him already.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks to all the people that added my story to their favourites and for the reviews :)

* * *

I peeled my jacket off and tossed it into the dryer, before turning to the fridge. I prayed that there were some leftovers in there for Charlie. I wanted to shower as quickly as possible, but if I didn't feed Charlie, it could be classed as negligence. I stiffly pottered around the kitchen, waiting for the lasagne to re heat in the microwave, when I noticed a strange noise was coming from me. I hadn't realised I was so cold that my teeth were chattering. I ground my mouth shut and rubbed my arm, trying to make the goose bumps disappear.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie had made his way into the kitchen. I was surprised I hadn't heard him; he wasn't exactly light on his feet.

"I'm f-fine." I stammered, hoping he wouldn't start quizzing me.

"It must have been a big puddle you fell into," he stated sceptically. I remembered Jake's lame attempt at a cover story, so I went with it.

"Yeah, well, y-you know m-me."

"You're shaking, kid, here, let me finish up," Charlie patted my shoulder twice, "I am capable, you know. I managed to for seventeen years before you lived here." He smiled, and made his way over to the microwave.

"Thanks, D-Dad." I half ran up the stairs, hoping it wouldn't give him a chance to bring up Jacob. I wasn't quite sure what I'd tell him. I didn't know what I thought of it either.

I managed to clamber in the shower without seriously hurting myself. I turned the hot water on to its highest level, letting it pour down all my aching muscles. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and reached for the strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I lathered it on, hoping it would eradicate the contents of the sea that lurked there. I stayed in the shower until the heated water started to cool, where I then decided I was clean enough. I switched the water off and snatched up my towel from the rail, wrapping it around myself. My arms had gone pink and I finally felt warm. My throat, however, was still scratchy so I leant under the sinks tap and guzzled the frozen water that came from it. Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I made my way into my room and closed the door.

I padded over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of my comfiest sweats. I quickly dressed, refraining from exposing any of my body to the cold. I grabbed a brush and started yanking it through my hair. When it was smooth and knotless, I retired to my bed, dragging the quilt above my head. I lay there, willing sleep to come.

It didn't.

My mind was working overtime. Jake's face swirled around my thoughts, making me wonder. What did he think about what happened in his car? What did _I _think about it, for that matter? Part of me was dreading the time I would next see him, whereas the other part craved for his touch, his warmth. My thoughts wandered back to the kiss. Our first kiss. I couldn't deny it anymore, it was the best kiss I'd ever had. There was no need for caution or restraint, like there had been with _him_. I needed to see him. I glanced over at the clock. 10:56. Maybe it was too late to call him. I'd see him tomorrow. Self doubt begin to seep into my head, what if he didn't want to see me? What if, after everything he implied he wanted, he changed his mind? Didn't want me? I grabbed the pillow and shoved it over my face. This night was going to drag.

* * *

I woke up just as the sun blared through my window. I was still in Forks, wasn't I? I glanced, bleary eyed, at the clock which stated it was half nine. I heaved myself out of bed and stumbled to the window. It was a nice day, to my surprise. I got ready in record time, donning a denim skirt and white t-shirt. My hair wasn't too bad, the waves were quite nice so I brushed it and left it to cascade past my shoulders. The butterflies started to creep into my stomach whenever I thought of Jake. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; more excitement than anything. He was unpredictable, and I found it quite endearing, that I could say and do what I please without inquisitive looks or judgement. I grabbed an apple, not wanting to skip breakfast completely and checked downstairs for Charlie. His fishing equipment had gone where he'd left a note in its place:

_Bells,_

_Gone fishing, be back late. Maybe you could go down to the reservation and surprise Jake?_

_Dad_.

He's more observant than I give him credit for. Or perhaps I'm not as inconspicuous as I thought. Whatever, I wanted to see Jacob. I wondered if I should call first. Fearing that he'd have an excuse, I decided I'd go down anyway and face him head on. I rushed out the door, with my car keys at the ready. The Chevy roared to life, and chugged out of the driveway. Impatience caused me to rhythmically tap the steering wheel with my fingers, as I pushed my car to reach its maximum speed of 55 mph. The small, tan coloured houses that whipped past my peripheral vision told me I was nearing the reservation, and as I approached Jake's house, the Chevy groaned to a halt. Leaving the keys in the ignition, knowing no one in the right mind would steal my monster of a vehicle; I briskly walked to his front door and rang the doorbell.

Billy answered, wearing his trademark smile.

"Bella! Good to see you, again. How're you doing?" I wondered if he knew what had happened last night. No, Jake was as private as me, he wouldn't have confessed anything.

"I'm fine thanks Billy, just here to see Jake; you couldn't tell me where he is, could you?" I enquired as casually as possible.

"You just missed him; he's gone down to the beach," He replied. "He should still be there now."

"Thanks, Billy." I smiled and turned back to my truck. La Push wasn't a long walk away, so I set off at a slow pace, sorting my thoughts into order. The mere thought of Jake caused my feet to quicken, which could be dangerous for someone as clumsy as me. The beach was in sight, and so was he. My pulse rate accelerated and my breath caught. What was I going to say to him? The butterflies started going crazy, making me feel nauseas and light headed. Nevertheless, I strode over to the spot – our spot- he was at, drawing pictures in the sand with a stick. He was sat on a broken tree, hunched over as if in deep thought. He somehow looked bigger. Jake couldn't possibly _still_ be growing. I already looked slightly ridiculous stood next to the six foot seven sixteen year old. I was only a few yards away from him, when he heard my footsteps. His neck snapped around and glanced at me._ My _smile broke across his face, but it faltered. He quickly went back to drawing his pictures. What was that? My face crumpled for a second at his reaction, wondering why he turned away.

"Jake?" I asked, hardly louder than a whisper.

He rose up and faced me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Hi Bella," his lips twitched upwards, at the attempt at a smile.

It was silent for a while, as we both just looked at each other. I finally tore my gaze away from him, away from his perfectly chiselled chest, and his muscular arms that I craved to hold me. I didn't know where to look, so I just pointed my eyes down towards the sand. The silence was awkward, as was the space between us. I sucked in a breath and stepped towards him.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, yeah I'm good. Great, actually. You?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled timidly up at him.

Silence ensued. He scraped his shaggy hair back off his face with one of his large hands, and exhaled.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at me.

I was afraid this would happen.

"For what?"

"Last Night."

"Why?" I tried to keep the hysteria out of my voice, but I wasn't as calm as I thought I'd be.

"I was out of order."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I whispered. His face was hard. It reminded me of Sam Uley. His eyes looked saddened though, it made me want to go over and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Stop apologising!" My voice was raised slightly. He had nothing to be sorry for. After all, it was me that initiated it all. "I'm not sorry."

"You're not?" His eyes widened, causing his face to soften.

"No, Jacob."

He raised his eyebrow at me, but let it drop. He held out his hand in the space between us and entwined his fingers through mine, like what had happened yesterday.

"Walk with me?" He asked, tugging my arm towards the forest.

"Sure." I was hoping the uncomfortable atmosphere would soon dissolve, however Jake wasn't as talkative as usual. I dreaded the news I felt was fast approaching; that he didn't want me.

He led me through the mossy maze, catching me when I stumbled. This was often. Every time, without fail, he'd bark a laugh. His laughs eased the nerves in my stomach, comforting me. I liked it this way, Jacob and I; like we used to be before I found out he was running around on all fours. Minutes passed, and I noticed Jake was eyeing me.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Your beautiful." He said matter-of-factly and turned away from my face. My blush deepened, as I looked down at ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as he smiled at me. His smile was inviting, his lips were full and his teeth where pearly white and straight. He had the kind of smile that belonged on toothpaste commercials. He saw my evaluation, and his face turned smug. I felt pathetic and girly as his wink sent a tingle coursing up my body. We stopped, suddenly, and he turned towards me.

"Bella..." he began. My heart stopped. Realisation hit me like a slap in the face. All the memories from September came flooding back, the forest, and the goodbye. History was repeating itself. I felt the hysteria bubble up in my chest and the tears threatening to fall from behind my eyes. My heart thumped, and I dreaded the fact that my newly healed wound would soon be pierced again.

"I'm not sure, I don't know, what to do." He shook his head.

"About what?" My reply didn't come as casually as I'd have wished it to. It sort of sounded like pleading. He walked over to me and gripped my shoulders with his big hands, holding me firmly in place. His eyes burned into mine, they looked pained but controlled. His face was hard again when he next spoke.

"You still love him." Jacob's gazed stayed fixed on me, taking my reaction in no doubt.

"Jake-"I stopped. I couldn't deny it, as much as I wanted to. I wished I could tell Jake I loved him. I love _being_ with him. I love the way he makes me feel. But do I love _him_?

"It's okay. I shouldn't have..." He trailed off.

"Kissed me?" I gasped. I was hurt that he regretted it, and I wasn't hiding it well.

"It's not that.."He tried defending what he'd said, but I wasn't in the mood for listening. I just wanted to run back to my truck.

"Whatever, Jake, I'm sorry I made you kiss me," I hissed sarcastically. "I won't put you in that situation again." And with that I stormed off, clambering over the weeds and logs in my pathway. It wasn't long before I heard Jake running after me so I quickened my pace; which could have been fatal.

"Bella!" he called after me but I ignored it. He was getting closer.

He was right behind me now. I felt his hot palm curl around my wrist. I was stuck in his grip, unable to flee from my humiliation. He spun me round in a flash so that he could see me and before I could catch my breath; his lips attacked mine, fiercely. He threw my arm around his neck, and with his free hand, grasped my hair, pulling my face closer to his. This kiss was more urgent than yesterdays, persuading me to stay. His other hand wandered down to the small of my back, where he pushed me against his rock hard abs. His feverish body made me break a sweat. I wanted more of him, so I stood on my tiptoes, and twisted my fingers in his hair. His tongue traced the inside of my bottom lip, making me gasp. A low growl came out of him when he unexpectedly slammed our joined form into a tree. It hurt the tiniest bit, but I didn't care. His firm hands stroked down to the very top of my thighs were he then hitched me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his hips as he crushed himself onto me. A quiet groan escaped his lips, were he detached from mine and rubbed his nose against my jaw line, kissing the top of neck. The present was bliss; I didn't want to think about the future.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter; I hope I didn't waste your time! Please review x


	3. Chapter 3

My back arched against the tree, as I let my head fall back at the sensation of Jake's desperate lips grazing my collar bone. His head came back up, allowing our mouths to meet, our tongues battling for dominance. We were panting, at the intensity of our passion. Neither of us had the intention of slowing down, so I pushed my chest against his, not wanting any space between the two of us. Jake's chest vibrated against me, alerting my body, and a low, animalistic growl burst out of him. I steadied myself by pulling back from his embrace, and gripping his muscular shoulders. His eyes shot open and scanned my face, crazed with lust. Things were going too fast, and Jake could read the alarm on my face that was moist from his temperature. Our breathing slowed, as we looked anywhere but at each other. Jake stiffened and gentlemanly set me down on my feet. He took a step back, a comingled look of victory and ambivalence showed on his face. He cleared his throat and stared down at his feet, his body in a shy stance. When I was sure his gaze had drifted off me, I smoothed down my t shirt and re adjusted my skirt so that it covered my backside again. I blushed remembering his hands so close.

A metre away from me, Jacob kicked a stone so that it disappeared into the greenery. All around us were natural colours; warm browns, the entire green spectrum, and yellows. It was a beautiful place to see, when one wasn't distracted. He smiled broadly when my eyes led me back to him, and hugged me in a tight vice.

"Crushing..me.." I choked.

"Oops." He snickered, releasing me, but keeping hold of my arm so I didn't collapse.

A loud crack illuminated the forest in a sharp second. A drumming noise radiated the sky cueing angry drops of rain to pound down on us.

"Crap." I grumbled. I had high hopes for the weather today, foolishly. The rain came down even quicker now, trailing down my cheekbones and off my chin. Jake caressed my cheek, lingering near my damp lips. I was almost jealous of him in this moment, he looked like a model. The wetness only glistened off his russet toned abs, as well as his ebony hair, amending his already stunning features. In comparison, I probably resembled a drown rat.

Jacob guffawed at my irritated expression, pushing my pout out even further. His eye line suddenly drifted down to torso. I followed him down and gasped at the state of my t shirt. The water had seeped through the fabric, making it see through, showing the valley of my cleavage, and the roundness of each breast. At my horror, Jake smirked, earning a slap on the arm.

"C'mon Bells, let's get you inside mine." He continued to laugh, watching me approvingly. I blushed violently at his assessment.

"I can't let Billy see me like this!" I argued. I was already shy enough in front of Jacob, whose hands had, just a few minutes ago, been an inch away from my behind.

"He's gone fishing, with your Dad I think," he assured me "don't worry." His grin brought about a new bout of blush on top of the remaining redness already on my cheeks. He must like tormenting me.

"Let's go!" Jake lowered his huge self and snaked an arm around the back of my knees and lifted, almost knocking me to the muddy earth, before swiftly catching my torso in his other arm.

"Is this necessary?" I spat, and he just beamed, "I have legs, I can walk."

"It'll be faster this way," he teased, breaking into a sprint.

* * *

It didn't take long to get back to Jacobs. He was extremely fast, but I still managed to get drenched. It was times like this I missed Arizona. My skirt was now heavy, dragging itself down revealing my hip bones, and my t shirt was just a transparent sheet over my top. Jake found this _most_ amusing. He neared his worn couch and dropped me, so I landed with a thud on the cushions. I glared at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Bells. I'll go get you a towel." He called over his shoulder, exiting the room.

The Black's residence was comfy, and homely. The wood panelling was old, and smelled like a forest. The carpet was worn, too, but it gave it character. I liked it here, everything seemed so easy. I shuffled so that I was perched on the seat, trying not to soak his entire couch. He entered again, throwing a towel at me. I didn't make any attempt to catch it, as everyone knew my hand-eye coordination was laughable, so it just landed on the couch. Jacob plonked himself at my feet, shaking his hair so that I was splattered with droplets.

"Jake!" I complained, slapping the back of his head.

"Ha! Did something just touch me?" he mocked, earning himself another, harder, blow.

He leant up onto his knees and grabbed the towel next to me, gathering my hair in it and rubbing, all the while smiling at my childish expression. He'd changed out of his shorts into some fabric blue ones, and they hung low, emphasising the muscles that led south in a V...

I hoped he hadn't caught me ogling him, especially as my blush returned to give me away. His body was glorious, and his face wasn't childlike anymore. The babyish features he once had, like his chin and cheeks were now rounded off perfectly, in a manly structure. He looked in his twenties. Jake carried on ruffling my hair in between the towel and smiled at me. He was always smiling, another thing I loved about him. Like a sun that never set. He dropped the towel behind me, allowing my hair to fall, tickling my jaw and shoulders. I dreaded to see what I looked like, hair dishevelled and sticking out at every angle.

"I like you best this way." He interrupted my self-criticising.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Sure sure." He reached over me, his Pecs so close I could kiss them, and took the remote off the back of the couch. My heart had sped up at his action, and he probably heard it. I could have sworn I saw him smiling to himself. With a flick of a button, he'd turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels, barely paying attention. I lowered myself off his brown couch and sat right beside him, like he was my own personal space heater. He effortlessly threw his right arm around my shoulders, crushing me to him. I didn't mind. We leant on the couch, mindlessly staring at the screen in front of us. Jakes finger paused on the remote, leaving a sports program on.

"Err, I don't think so!" I challenged, pushing myself against him to grab the remote. "We are NOT watching sports."

"That's what you think," he teased, "if you can get the remote, the TV's all yours."

I grabbed at his left arm, making no progress at all, and pretended to give up. He relaxed, and that's when I lunged. I straddled his lap, my chest right in his line of sight to momentarily distract him, and quickly snatched at the plastic in his hand. Suddenly, it wasn't me that had the upper hand. Jake had grasped my wrist and rolled over, pinning me underneath him. He took my other wrist in the same hand, holding both my arms above my head, propping himself up with only one arm and his knees, each placed inside my thighs. He lowered his head so that when he spoke, his breath warmed my face.

"Nice try, Bells," He smiled widely on top of me, "Werewolf, remember?"

"Any excuse." I mocked, motioning my head to the position we were both in. He gruffly howled with laughter, before his face turned softer. His eyes were fixed on mine, peering down at me underneath his black eyelashes. He pressed his lips to mine, as I closed my eyes. It was short and sweet, and he let go off my wrists, enabling me to wrap my arms around his neck, and twine my fingers in his hair, drawing him even closer. He still needed an arm to hold himself above me, to refrain from crushing me, as much as I wanted him to. However, with his newly free hand, he stroked down the side of the swell of my breast, and into my waist, where he gripped me and planted another kiss on my lips. I lifted my head off the floor and met his eager lips that greedily took mine. His smooth mouth moved with mine, slowly at first, before he came in even closer, deepening the sensation. Short, ragged breaths escaped me, spurring Jake on.

Each new kiss was something new, nothing I could get used to. It was so much better than kissing stone, with Jake I was his equal. I wasn't something breakable to him. So there we were, on his floor in front of the TV, things heating up to the extent they had in the forest, before he'd stopped it. Would he stop it again? I wasn't sure if I wanted him to, or not. My chest heaved with the panicky breaths at the thought of going further. It would be wrong to lead him on, as much as I felt I needed it. He had taken the acceleration in my gasps as positive, and everything became much more passionate. Each touch, each look was meaningful. My body involuntarily arched into his, coercing us closer together. His mouth trailed down my neck, peppering kisses over each patch of flesh he came to. His hand which was currently at my waist, twitched to the hem of my skirt, caressing further and further up my thigh, before firmly taking hold of my butt. I gasped at his touch, but didn't stop him. I probably should have, but my thoughts were elsewhere. My hands wandered and drew circles up and down his back, pushing down on him when I felt him rising. I moved one to run down his stomach, my braveness wavering whenever I neared the waistband of his shorts.

"Bella," he moaned against my neck, nuzzling and biting me.

I kissed everywhere on his face, avoiding his lips. His impatience drew his mouth to attack mine, feverishly. His hand moved back down my thigh and under my shirt, slowly bunching it up to reveal my stomach, where he lightly ran fingertips over. I shivered at his efforts, as he took hold of the bottom of my t shirt and looked straight at me. Asking for permission? I reluctantly nodded. He scooted the shirt above my head and let it drop next to us. I was wearing a bra, so I wasn't completely topless, but my blush came soon enough. He dragged his fingertips gently across my cleavage, sighing.

"Beautiful." He murmured to himself, and kissed me again. He placed his hand at my back and heaved me into a sitting position, onto his lap. The kissing continued, as Jakes hand roamed my body, feeling each curve, as I did to him. Jake tore his lips from mine, shockingly, and he cocked his head to the side. His hands stopped where they were.

"Jake," I asked, "What is it?

The doorknob turned a couple of times, and the door was eased open. Jake threw himself on top of my exposed form and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jake, you seen...?" Paul was standing at the opposite end of the room, his eyes wide, and a grin forming on his face.

"Paul! Get out!" Jake hissed back, yanking my shirt off the floor, and over my head.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were...busy." Paul shot a wink at me, making Jake growl. "I was just looking for your sister."

He kept smiling, in a taunting way at us, and the suggestive position he'd caught us in. Behind Jake, I clumsily pulled my arms through the straps and smoothed it down again. Crap. It was still see through.

"She's out. Now get out of my house!"

Paul turned on his heels, and sauntered out, laughing all the while. I felt my blush burn my cheeks.

"Sorry about that," Jake started, clearly embarrassed, "he doesn't knock."

"Yeah, I gathered." I muttered, trying not to show my annoyance at his interruption. Deep down I was glad for it, I wasn't quite ready for _that_ yet.

"I'd better get going anyway, Jake, I need to sort Charlie's dinner out." I smiled at him, and touched his arm.

"You can't stay a bit longer?" He looked disappointed, but it was true, Charlie was a hopeless cook. He needed me.

"I'll see you soon, I really have to go. This was..." I was at a loss for words.

"Fun." Jake winked.

"Very." I added.

We stood there for a minute before Jake took my hand and led me to my truck. He opened the door for me, allowing me to clamber in before closing it. I rolled the window down, and he leant inside.

"I'll call you" He assured me, and pecked my forehead. He took my chin in his thumb and fore finger and brought my lips to his in a short, but nice kiss.

"See you, Jake. Soon." I promised. I turned the keys in the ignition, my Chevy roaring to life.

"Bye, Bells." He stepped back and smiled, watching me pull off the curb and down the road. When he was out of sight, I pulled over and put my head on the steering wheel. Wow.

* * *

**I'll try my best to update soon! I have an idea... Please review! Lottie x**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and put my story in their favourites, I feel so special!

I managed to make it home in one piece, Jake's touch still warm on my pale skin. The beats of my heart didn't slow any in his absence, only raced with the longing to see him again. This, with Jake, was like nothing I could have ever imagined. He was Jacob, and I was Bella, only different. I was reluctant to see where things with him were going to go, albeit excited as well. He was still my Jacob, the ever smiling, sometimes annoying giant that used to chatter away in his garage, fixing his car. A flash of panic streaked through my mind worrying those days were at an end. But they couldn't be, they were the foundation of our relationship, what brought us to where we were today. Being so close to him filled the void in me, I was happy again. At this realisation, I thought of Edward. Maybe I wasn't _completely_ happy.

Things were definitely easier with Jacob that was for sure. He didn't constantly have to resist the urge to kill me, which was a plus. Maybe he was were my life was heading, with or without Edward in the picture. It was reassuring to think, but I knew I was only trying to placate myself.

"Hey Kiddo," Charlie stamped through the front door, with his fishing equipment in tow, "What's cooking?"

"We're having steak." I told him, not bothering to look up but instead carry on running my fingers through my hair.

"Great!" He looked happy enough. He discarded his stuff in the middle of the hallway, shrugged off his raincoat and trudged into the living room, no doubt to see what game was on. I desperately wanted to call Jake, but I didn't want to look too eager and obsessive. I wasn't making the same mistake twice. To busy myself, I hauled up from the chair I was in and started preparing dinner. It didn't help, I just thought of Jacob. I knew that my feelings had changed- dramatically. But was it anything compared to my lingering feelings for _Edward_? I already knew the answer.

"I feel like taking a walk." I informed Charlie, after washing the last dish and putting it back in the cupboard. I needed some air.

"It's dark out Bells, you sure it can't wait?" Since when was Charlie over protective? It irritated me more than it should have.

"I'm 18 Charlie; I can go for a walk unaccompanied." I shot back, and shuffled myself into my jacket, and out of the door. The air was crisp and fresh, only slightly foggy. The rain had stopped, thank God, and it was still rather hot out. Unusual for night time in Forks, but I didn't think much of it. By the time I had made it up to the trail just past my house, I immediately regretted walking that way. The green surroundings and smell of wet grass drifted up into my senses and reminded me of the day Edward had led me up here, telling me he didn't want me anymore, that he didn't love me. I peered up the muddy track, and I could see the exact spot I had given into my emotions last year. Where I'd curled up in the leaves, defeated and broken, and sobbed. I hated reminiscing about last September, but being the masochist I am, I pushed myself up further to the dreaded spot. I could feel the sobs coming, and the liquid that pricked my eyes, but I did not budge. I just closed my eyes and breathed in. My breath caught in my chest when the very familiar smell wafted through my airways. The honey-lilac aroma was all around me know, and I could practically taste it. _His _smell. My memory had stored it away perfectly, like he was standing right behind me.

"Bella..." I froze. Either I was going crazy, my sick mind playing games on my lovesick heart, or he was behind me. I felt an icy breeze against my ear, and gasped. My eyes flew open, releasing the tears that were trapped behind my lids. Nothing but green was in front of me, so I turned around- slowly. A sharp, powerful gust of wind whipped my hair around my face, over powering me with the scent. I blinked, and pulled the strands of hair out of my sight, to reveal nothing. More green. I was alone. And mental.

I ran home, ran from the pain and hysteria aching my chest. Why would I do this to myself? I needed help. I needed love. I needed to feel needed. I fell many times, streaks of mud staining my jacket and jeans, but I couldn't care less. A mighty depression lurked on my shoulders, weighing me down; making it that much harder to run without tripping over rocks and twigs, or perhaps that was down to my natural clumsiness. I eventually made it home, and darted up the stairs without acknowledging Charlie. I peeled off my ruined clothes and shoved them into the hamper – I'd worry about them later. After starting the shower, I took my toiletries into the bathroom and jumped in. The water was warm and inviting – like Jacob. I cursed my thoughts and got on with scrubbing every surface of flesh that was possible, trying to eradicate every thought, memory, and feeling inside.

Nothing could pull me out of the depressed stupor I was now in. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Three short raps on the door followed.

"Bella, I've just got a page, emergency at the Station – I'm afraid I'll be a while, you okay here?" His voice lowered as he asked me the last part, worrying about my reaction to his concern.

"Sure, Dad. I'm just going to bed, anyway. See you in the morning." I tried to make my voice sound friendly, but it just sounded dead. I was turning back into the catatonic zombie I once was. I was too numb to care anymore, so I let my hair fall, wet and wavy, onto my shoulders, and secured the towel under my arm before stepping across the hall into my room. I heard Charlie lock up, so I knew I was alone. In more ways than one.

I emerged into my room, flipping the light on, and went over to my chest of drawers, as I did every night, when I was interrupted by a loud thud. I spun round, clutching my towel to my body, and exhaled when I saw his face. He looked back at mine, making a point not to look anywhere else.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, barely more than a whisper, afraid my voice might crack and open the flood gates.

"I missed you." He smiled gently.

Seeing his face, his smile, his eyes burning with love, I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his large, russet waist.

"I missed you, too Jake." I whispered, again.

"Are you okay?" He asked me cautiously, eyeing my pink eyes and cheeks.

"Never been better." I smiled against him. I felt better in his hot embrace; it held me together for the time being. My insecurities and depression simply washed away in his presence, and I loved it. Alarm bells rang in my ears as we stood there, wrapped around each other. I couldn't stand being apart from Jake, it physically hurt. I was greedy and selfish in the fact that having him around took away all my anguish, but what if it was more than that? What if it was Jake himself I craved? The guilt I felt confirmed to me what I already knew deep down, in the centre of my being. I loved Jacob Black.

My realisation radiated my entire form, filling me up. I amerced myself in Jacob, forgetting all about my earlier grief, as he traced circles up and down my shoulder blades, his hand hovering over the small of my back, not touching the towel. With my new found confidence, I reached up the best I could on my toes and took his lips with my own. He was hesitant at first, and I was more eager than he knew, so I gripped the back of his neck and lowered his face more to my height. Our mouths didn't move in time as they had before, mine raced against his reluctant ones. He took his face back and straightened up, looking at me inquisitively.

"Bella, what is it?" His voice was alarmed, like I had just done something socially unacceptable. I frowned at him, what was it with people and their questions today?

"I'm fine," I said, slowly, "I'm just glad you came."

He squinted his eyes, and I stood there waiting for his assessment to be over. His expression relaxed into a lazy, yet breathtaking, smile as he took me into his arms, finally matching my enthusiasm. His soft lips roamed mine, then down to my cheek, jaw line and neck. I held my head back, allowing him to caress my collarbone with his tongue, where a light moan slipped out. With my encouraging reactions, he carried on kissing, touching, and caressing me. Through breaths, he asked me;

"Charlie?"

"Working. All night."

This seemed to be what he wanted to hear, as he pushed us further together. I blushed at the fact I had nothing but a towel on, and even that felt like too much. In the spur of the moment, Jake gripped my waist and lifted me, effortlessly, onto him. I curled my legs around his hips, and slid my tongue against his, hot in my mouth. He grunted and moved across the room with me, practically throwing us against my bed. I was surprised it didn't buckle. He hovered over me, kissing me like it would be his last chance. My leg trailed down to the back of his thigh and hitched him further toward me, pressing him into me. I gasped at the feeling, at the exact moment he exhaled loudly. It was now or never, I thought to myself, as I led my trembling hands down his chest and stomach, towards the button of his baggy jeans. Jake buried his face in my hair, turning to whisper into my ear.

"You're sure?" he breathed.

I nodded, not wanting the nerves to flood out of my mouth. He kissed me deeply, as I pulled down his zipper. He did the rest, and kicked his jeans to the bottom of my bed. I tugged at the waistband of his boxers, and they went as well. I could hear his heart hammering against his chest, reassuring me I wasn't the only one feeling this way. He propped himself further above me and looked into my eyes. He grasped the towel in his hand and, ever so slowly, dragged it from under me. It dropped delicately to the floor. We were both exposed, moulded to each other. His hand wandered down from my shoulder, brushing my breasts, waist and hip, leaving goose bumps. My breathing came out shakily, and loudly. It could have been embarrassing, with anyone I didn't feel comfortable with. Of course, my blush appeared as soon as I realized where we were going. Jake stroked the flush on my cheek, and smiled down on me.

"Do you want..." he started, the anxiousness in his eyes bore down on me.

"Yes." I mouthed. I focused so hard on keeping my breathing steady I didn't make a noise.

Jacob inhaled and positioned himself lower, allowing our pelvises to meet. He wavered outside of me for a moment, and then in one slow, fluid movement, we became one. He carefully examined my face before carrying on, but I held it in, encouraging him to continue. After the initial discomfort, I found myself basking in the feel of it all, when a sudden urge overcame me.

"Jake, wait." I panted. He froze above me, worried.

"Did I..." he paused, and brushed a hair out of my face, waiting for me to speak.

"No, no, it's just that, I want to...," To hell with it, I thought, "I love you, Jake."

Silence seemed to overpower the room. He just looked into me, and suddenly beamed. It knocked the breath out me, that three little words had this effect on him. It was true; I was in love with him.

"I love you, more than you know." He breathed into my ear. We kissed, passionately for what felt like an eternity, and continued into our bliss filled night.

I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Jake's point of view, hope this chapter was enough for ya (: Lottie x


	5. Chapter 5

JAKE'S POV.

Bella stirred next to me, underneath my arm. She's so beautiful; I find it hard not to stare at her while she sleeps. Tonight had been amazing, by far the best night of my life. It felt like she was mine, like I finally had her. I couldn't help but beam at the thought. The present was so perfect, I was absolutely positive nothing on earth could tarnish it. I turned my head back and put my free arm, that wasn't wrapped around Bella, behind my head. She murmured quietly as I jostled her, but didn't awaken. I simply stared at her ceiling, the feeling of euphoria spreading throughout my mind, body and soul. I was the luckiest person in the world. I had my girl.

I watched her from the corner of my eye. She breathed heavily, raising her chest as she inhaled, causing it to strain against the sheet wrapped around her. Even in her sleep she managed to drive me crazy. Her hair fanned out over my arm and onto her pillow, her stomach turned to my side, and her soft leg bent, resting on my thigh. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Mmm, Jake." She moaned against my shoulder. Was she waking up? Her pale hand stroked my stomach, causing my eyelids to flutter at her her cold touch. What was I meant to say? 'Sup Bells?' I pulled her closer to me, warming her up, and kissed the top of her head. She moved from under my arm, and propped herself up on her elbow. She blushed as I pulled her sheet up. Her blush was one of the many things I loved about her. She was so modest, and I felt truly special that she'd chosen to give herself to me. The moment she told me she loved me; it was as if every part of me was fulfilled. The feeling that nothing could go wrong with her by my side radiated my being. She smiled at me, and kissed my collarbone.

"Tonight was perfect." She whispered against my scorching skin. It was more than perfect; I was relieved she felt as I did.

"Sleep well?" I asked, unable to think of something more meaningful to say. Nice, Jake.

"Mmmmmm," She moaned. I rubbed my hand down the middle of her back, stopping just above her butt, and back up again, "you?"

"I didn't sleep." I smiled at her face, suddenly shy. She turned her head away from me towards her clock.

"What time is it?" I didn't want to risk Charlie walking in on us, just in case he still had his shotgun attached to his waist. I shuddered to think of his reaction to finding Bella and I wearing nothing but each other. Something told me it _wouldn't _be a memory we'd look back and laugh at.

"Its 3.15." she yawned, stretching out her arms. Once more, making me crazy.

Being the idiot I am, I opened my trap.

"Billy's gonna be worrying, I should...probably...go." I hated the fact I'd have to leave her. She crinkled her nose, making the most adorable face I've ever seen. She didn't want me to leave, and I felt sort of smug that I had this effect on her. I moved the sheet that rested just above my pelvic muscles, and swung my legs off her bed, shoving them into my jeans. I heaved myself up, nearly hitting my head on her light, and rotated myself to face her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said, getting up and tightly wrapping the sheet around her. It clung to each of her curves, emphasising her figure. I almost lost my cool at the vision in front of me, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Me too. Tonight, with you, well, it was amazing." I babbled. Bella's grin encouraged my own to break out. She crossed the room, nestling herself into my chest, letting me wrap my arms around her tiny frame. Her hair smelt like strawberries, as I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

"I know. I was there." she joked, squeezing her little arms around my waist. I bent down nearly an entire foot, and kissed her lips. Her pink, plump lips. My heart soared at that exact moment. I put her down, regrettably, and headed to her window.

"You can use the door you know, Charlie's at work."

"Better safe than sorry," I winked at her, "Bye, Bells. Love you."

"I love you, Jake." She whispered. I would never tire of hearing that.

I slid my legs out of her window, and jumped off the ledge. The air whistled past me, ruffling my hair in the process, before I landed with a thud on the ground. I looked up, to see Bella hanging out of her window, beaming at me, with the wind blowing her dark hair back, like you'd see in a photo shoot. She gave me a lingering smile, and then closed her window shut. I managed to turn my gaze away, and slowly walk from her house. Part of me laughed at how lame I felt, almost like a giggling school girl having just seen her crush walk by. The other part wanted to tell that part to shut the hell up, I was happy. Ecstatic, more like it.

I walked further from her house, slowing every time her face popped into my head. It was so tempting to just sprint back, leap through her window and take her right there again. Every part of me ached for her, but I carried on. What was I going to tell Dad? Official werewolf business or losing my innocence? I'd be safer going with the first option.

It was black out, but my vision wasn't compromised. Sometimes being a werewolf could really suck, what with the pack mind and inability of maintaining a decent wardrobe, but there were some serious perks as well. The enhanced senses and especially the speed. It's a good thing Bella doesn't mind freaks. I couldn't help but scowl at that thought.

It would be so much quicker to phase and run home, but I was enjoying my human instincts much more than usual tonight. I entered the forest near Bella's and sloped up the rocky path. I could hear all the animals scurrying about in the plants, breathing, sleeping. I could smell the wet that stuck to the leaves and ferns, the wind drifting each different sent to my nose.

All of a sudden, my body froze. Phase or run to Bella's? Phase or run? The scent that had entered my airways stung, making my nose crinkle up. The all too familiar sickly sweet smell burned up to my brain, making it run into overdrive. Bella. My thoughts kept screaming at me to get back to her, to protect her.

Just at the exact moment I was going to phase, to alert the pack and get backup, he stepped out of the dark.

If it wasn't for the shock, clearly plastered all over my face, the anger that coursed through my veins should have sent me flying into my werewolf form. I blinked my eyes, like an idiot hoping for him to disappear, but he remained. He stood there, like a rock, glaring at me.

"Jacob." He said, all traces of emotion gone from his voice.

"Leech." I hissed, flexing my jaw. All that could be heard was the sounds of the forest. His face mirrored mine, crinkled in disgust. Edward was back.

The bloodsucker squared his shoulders, in some vain attempt to match my size. There was at least 5 inches between the top of his head and mine. I liked the fact it was _me_ looking down on _him_. My head buzzed with the million thoughts streaming through it. Why the hell now? I had Bella, she was happier, and now he was going to ruin it all. Why did he have to turn up on the night that sealed mine and Bella's love? Her face lit up in my mind, her body underneath mine, our forms moulded together, as a unit. Bella sighing_ my_ name...

That did it. His head shot up and a feral snarl shot out at me. Oops, I thought. I'd completely forgot he could read minds. His posture turned hostile, as he immediately shrunk down into a crouch, his lunge aimed at me. My werewolf senses suddenly kicked in. My body shuddered and I heard the rip of fabric as fur burst out of my body. Within the same second, all four of my paws hit the dirt. Crap. My favourite pair of jeans were now in tatters. Stupid leech. I felt exposed, the innermost details of my mind laid out for him to gawk at. But perhaps this could maybe be used as an advantage.

I ran through my entire night in slow motion. Lingering on the details of Bella's body, the feel of it against my skin, and her soft lips at my mouth, throat and collarbone. I also gave him the visual of Bella's face, at each pleasured expression, and the moans that were emitted from her. I was enjoying myself at the pain and rage on his face. He gave another snarl, and I growled throatily at him. To my surprise he straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not going to touch you, Bella wouldn't want that. Dog." He snapped at me. I could tell that he would find great pleasure in killing me in this moment.

"You're right." He confirmed. I was getting pissed at all this mind reading crap.

"_What are you doing back here, leech." _I thought_._

"For Bella. The distant thing wasn't working out so well for me."

"_She's happy. I've made her happy so you can be on your way now."_

"I can't leave before I've talked to her. She should know I'm back." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, but I was having none of it.

"_She doesn't need you in her life you parasite. You're no good for her." _I thought in my most insulting tone.

"Why don't we let Bella decide?" he asked, "I was on my way to hers anyway." I could tell Edward was trying to taunt me, to rub it in and get a reaction from me, just giving him an excuse to rip my neck off my shoulders.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." He retorted to my thought.

"_You're not seeing her. Over my dead body." _My mind growled.

"That can be arranged, mutt."

His last comment sent me over the edge. I threw myself at him, teeth bared and back bristled. He was quicker than I thought, as I cascaded into a pile of leaves. I leapt around, so that my back wasn't to him. This leech didn't play by the rules. In _any_ sort of game.

Finally, I heard Sam's voice in my head.

"_Little late aren't we, Alpha."_ I scathed.

"_Jacob, where are you, are you hurt?" _Sam questioned_, "Jared, Embry, flank Jacob."_

"_Yes Boss." _I heard Jared think, his and Embry's paw hitting the ground.

"_I'm fine, Sam. The bloodsuckers are back, the Cullens."_

"_On our way." _They thought in unison.

Edward hissed, and ran through the trees. He was going to Bella's. I wasn't about to let that happen, so I dug my claws into the ground and sprinted faster than I ever had before into the green depths, following his acidic scent. Vampires were selfish creatures. It wasn't just the natural loathing that came with being a werewolf of them, but the fact they were seriously messing up my love life. His scent led me back to Bella's and I saw him, at the tree in her front yard. He was looking up into her window, before catching my smell. He whipped his head around and darted away, leaving nothing but a faint blur behind him.

"_Jake, don't do it man, we're so close."_ Embry called to me, having heard my thoughts. I was thinking it wouldn't freak Bella out as much if I burst into her house human, rather than wolf. I had to give her a heads up, so I ignored Embry's warning. They were fast though, I had to give them that, because as soon as I considered phasing back, they screeched to a halt at my side.

"_Dude, don't do it!"_ Embry practically roared at me.

"_There's some cut-offs tied around my hind leg, Jake, take them. We have your back."_ Jared told me. I was grateful that at least one of them was being helpful. I quickly shape shifted back to my normal self and unwound the cut-offs from Jared's leg, and dragged them on. They were a bit snug, but they had to do.

"Stay in the trees and stay quiet. I'll be fine." I assured them, and tore towards Bella's front door.

* * *

**Here you are! Fifth Chapter's up, I'll try and update ASAP. Lottie x**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV.

I watched Jake walk from my front yard, his long legs carrying him out of sight in no time. Hoping he'd change his mind and come back, I pulled my window back open, letting the cold air engulf my face. He was gone now. I really needed to get some sleep, tomorrow, or today to be exact, was the last day of spring vacation. I'd be back at school on Monday. I turned back and crawled under the sheets. My bed seemed empty and cold without Jake in it, acting as my personal radiator, so I reached for the skimpy Victoria Secret pyjamas Renee had bought me a couple Christmases ago and slid them on. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me.

* * *

I don't know how long I had managed to drift off for before I heard an almighty crash from downstairs. I shot up, and my brain registered that it was still dark out, so I couldn't have been sleeping for too long. My chest became laboured with hysterical breaths, terrified at what was ransacking my house. I fell out of bed, and crawled to the door. I picked myself up, and turned the doorknob so that it didn't make a sound. My body wavered in the doorway, too cowardly to face the intruder. It couldn't be a vampire though; vampires were too graceful to make such a racket. My messed up mind didn't consider that it could just be your average, run of the mill burglar.

"Bella?!" It was Jake. My heart hammered against my rib cage at the sound of his voice. He sounded exactly like he had earlier this week, when he pulled me out of the water.

"Jacob?" I called, running down the stairs. He halted at the foot of them and whisked me into his arms, kissing my lips urgently.

"Jake," I panted, between kisses, "What is it? What's wrong?"

His face became pained, his mouth turned downwards and the gleam was gone from his eyes. He took my face in his palms, burning my cheeks in the most pleasurable way possible.

"He's back."

It took me a minute to take it in._ He _could only be Edward. The way Jake said it was like he was repulsed. Edward was back, just as I had decided to move on. The stitches were now ripped out of the hole and everything poured out, tugging at every available nerve. I hadn't even noticed the wet drops dripping down my cheeks until Jake caught them, and brushed them off with him thumb.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here." He whispered into my hair. I cried onto him, my tears evaporating off him.

I felt his back muscles tighten where my hands touched, and he pulled himself, his posture stiff. I looked at his face, his nose tightened and his eyes slits. I glanced over my shoulder, and that's when I saw him.

My memory didn't do him justice. There he was, a stone Adonis in my kitchen, looking right at me. His eyes were black, and hard. He must be hungry, which explained why he wasn't breathing. I was too astonished to cry. I wanted to ask him a million questions; why was he back? Was this a permanent thing? Jacob gripped my arms, almost too tightly, to keep me under his restraint.

"Bella," Edward greeted me, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. Jake growled. I just stared. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried to move from Jacob's hold. It didn't do much good.

"Edward," I whispered. If my voice was any louder it would have cracked. We just looked at each other for a long minute, before Jake's irritation broke through.

"What do you want, leech?" He spat. I cringed at the hostility that Jake emitted; I wasn't familiar to this side of Jacob, his werewolf side. I didn't like it.

"I'm here to see Bella, so if you wouldn't mind giving us some priv..."

"Go to hell." He snarled, interrupting Edward. I felt Jake shaking against me with rage, so I touched his arm.

"Jake, calm down," I said in my most soothing tone, "he won't hurt us."

He cupped his hand around my jaw, and with his thumb, caressed my cheek. His eyes looked deep into mine, pleading with me. I heard Edward scoff quietly in the kitchen at Jakes affectionate gesture, causing Jake to go rigid again. I pulled myself away from him as best as I could, but his grip still remained on my waist. I tried to walk to Edward, but gave up.

"Let her go, mutt." He demanded, his glare menacing. Jake inappropriately smirked at him, making Edwards face fall. What was he doing?

"I've already seen how you spent your night Jake, you can stop that." He hissed. I gasped, and my blush burned not only my cheeks, but my entire form.

"Jacob!" I elbowed his waist, probably bruising myself. That was the last thing I wanted Edward to know, and I hated the way his face looked at Jake's thoughts. No doubt, Jake would be enjoying himself, showing Edward every minor detail of our night. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Sorry, Bells. Can't help it." Jake muttered.

"Well try!" I snapped back. I hated being mad at Jake, after all he was only human. Or, half, at least. He threw me an apologetic smile, and then his face went back to being hard, like Sam Uley.

"Your pack's outside, they're deliberating whether or not to come in. You might want to appease them." Edward silkily told him, all the while looking into my eyes.

"I'm not budging." Jake told him firmly.

"Jake," I reasoned, "tell them everything's okay. I'll be fine." His face became fierce, infuriated at me.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave while that bloodsucker's here?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Please," I whispered, "You won't be gone a minute. We don't need a pack of werewolves and a vampire up in here. My house can't take it." His face softened as he smiled, but he still looked hurt that I asked him to go. Part of me wanted to latch on to Jake, and have him whisk me away from all of this, but I couldn't leave here knowing Edward was back. He stood metres away from us, looking at something on the wall.

"I'll still be here when you get back." I reassured, squeezing his hand. He flared his nostrils.

"Don't try anything." Jake threatened Edward and backed out of the door, having to duck slightly under the frame.

Wanting no time to waste, I stepped toward him.

"What are you doing back?"

"I made a mistake, Bella." Our eyes locked together. Those words probed at the sore wound in my chest, causing it to sear with pain.

"I can't do this right now!" I nearly sobbed. He took the top of my arm in his palm and whispered so that his breath was on my face, dazzling me.

"If you want to talk to me, and I hope you do, leave your window open."

And with that, he kissed the top of my head making me shiver at his cold lips, and blew out of the front door. I was left alone, once more. Every part of me hurt.

Before I had time to wallow, Jake came running into my hallway, and seized me. I crumbled into him, just wanting it to all end. Somehow, we ended up on the floor, with him rocking me trying to wait out the tears that poured. I felt emotionally drained. I wished Jake would go, it was making me feel even worse that I was subjecting him to this. The night we'd spent together was amazing, but we would always look back and remember it being dragged through the dirt. Any other night Edward could have shown up, but he had to come tonight. A week ago, it would have been him I chose in a heartbeat. But now? Now that I was in love with Jacob, what could I do?

"Bella?" Jake asked, quietly. I hadn't realised I'd stopped crying. I was just lying in his arms, catatonically. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs, honey?"

"No, no. I'll walk." There was no volume to my voice. He raised me up, and led me upstairs. I crawled into my bed without looking at him, and said;

"You should go home, Billy's probably worried." I sounded like a robot.

"I could stay, Bells. I don't mind." I turned around to see his face. It was clear he was worried, but he couldn't hide the anguish in his features. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake, promise." I smiled at him. He leant down and kissed me, briefly.

"After school, come to the reservation."

I opened my eyes, and watched him walk out of my room, and down my stairs, shutting the front door behind him. All I could do now was wait for Edward to come. I needed to hear him out. I owed my heart that much. In the meantime, I thought, I should sleep. I was exhausted after the night I'd just had; I thanked my lucky stars Charlie was at work.

It didn't take him long to realise Jake was gone. Edward was perched on the edge of my bed, staring deep into my eyes. My puffy, wet eyes. My room was quiet for a while, only the whistle of the wind blowing through. I shimmied up into a sitting position, and waited.

"It's been agony, being apart from you." Edward told me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Things weren't working out so well for me, Bella. In everything I did, all I could see was you." He moved closer up my bed so that he was sitting close opposite me.

"You don't love me. You said, you said you didn't want me anymore." My pitch went higher as the sentence progressed.

"I'm a good liar. I can't say it didn't hurt that you believed me so easily," he smiled grimly, "But I meant none of it. I don't deserve you Bella, but if there's the slightest chance that you could still love a monster like me, I'll be waiting in the wings. I see you're with _that dog_, though..."

"Jacob," I said, emphasising his name, "was here when you weren't. I need him."

"I still love you, Bella. With all my heart."

My two inner selves quarrelled. Jacob's Bella was telling me to throw him the hell out, and never speak to him again, however Edward's Bella, which still lurked inside me somewhere, was telling me to forget the last excruciating 7 months; he was here. His dark eyes pierced into mine, watching me deliberate.

"I don't doubt that I love you, Edward. But Jacob..." I didn't want to hurt him, "I'm in love with him."

His face stayed surprisingly smooth at my confession, I was wondering what he was thinking.

"I saw it in his thoughts, you...telling him."

"It's true," I couldn't bear to look at him, "He pieced me back together."

"And I'm sorry that was ever necessary, love."

He took my hand and stroked it; his long, white fingers were as icy as ever. I hadn't felt them in so long I nearly jumped at his touch. He was edging closer to me, sending my heart thumping into frenzy, knocking me sick. I hadn't done anything and already I felt like I was betraying Jacob. I didn't deserve him at all; God only knows what he sees in me. I certainly don't.

"Shall I go?" Edwards's eyes silently plead for me to decline his offer. I needed some time to reflect, to decide which path my life was destined to take. Jacob or Edward? My head ached at the prospect. I had to choose fast. I couldn't hurt either of them, even though one of them deserved it more than the other. I imagined telling Jake that after our first night together I'd chosen Edward. I felt sick. I couldn't.

"I need some sleep, Edward. This is all too much." His face fell slightly.

"I'll see you soon my love," he leant closer to me, his breath on cold on my face, "sleep well."

His lips touched mine, and I wanted to recoil from him, picturing Jacob's crushed expression. I was the worst person in the world. Edward was at my window within the blink of an eye, probably not wanting to risk slipping up and biting me. His eyes betrayed the fact that he was hungry, if not starving. What once was my favourite crooked smile appeared on his face, before becoming a blur out of my window.

I rolled onto my stomach and gripped the pillow over my head. All I could do now was wait for my tear ducts to act. It wouldn't take long.

The only question now on my mind; how could I tell him?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Lottie x**


	7. Chapter 7

I tossed and turned like crazy after Edward left. I don't think I managed to sleep. Or if I did it was only lightly. I – Isabella Swan – a plain, average looking girl from Arizona had the two most beautiful inhuman men fighting over her. It was ridiculous. I had nothing to offer either of them. I'm not overly intelligent or stunning, charismatic or alluring. Just plain old Bella. What on earth could they possibly see in me? I hated asking that question, but I was being realistic. The situation needed some realism applied to it. A vampire – human – werewolf love triangle. Weird.

I woke up on the last day of spring break. Sundays used to be the bane of my existence, especially when Edward had left me. There were not enough homework or household chores to keep me busy. And then Jacob, a bright beacon of light shone into my life, fusing my wound together. I silently weighed up each of their pros and cons whilst I sprawled across my bed. Jacob was fun, loving and warm; but he could turn into the complete opposite when things didn't go his way. The face that reminded me of Sam Uley crept into my mind and made me shiver. On the other hand, there was Edward; breathtakingly beautiful, and mysterious. But he left me broken. I wasn't completely sure I could ever trust him again, like I had with my life, my heart.

All the contemplating hurt my head, so I threw my legs out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I needed a shower urgently, to ease the knots in my back, to let it drench my thoughts. After I was done, I changed into my jeans and a green flannel t shirt and dried my hair so that it was impeccably straight. I tried to keep my mind focused on each task I tackled, but each of their faces would whirl into my mind and distract me. I couldn't put this off forever.

I sat on my kitchen floor shoving piles of clothes in and out of the washer and dryer. I could hear Charlie in the other room, sounding disgruntled. His team must have been losing. Maybe I should make him a sandwich or something, I thought. I'd felt as if I'd been lacking in the 'good daughter' department. I had to make it up to him somehow, and as they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I fixed all the trimmings and slapped in onto a plate, and grabbed him a beer out of the fridge. His face immediately lit up when he saw the contents in my hands.

"Thanks, Bells. You must be bored in there kiddo, all you ever do is work. You should go out. Be a teenager. But a good one. One that abides by the rules." Charlie rambled, eventually stopping and throwing his arms in the air when the opposing team scored. I laughed and walked back to the pile of clothes strewn across the floor. When I had finally sorted it all, I thought about starting dinner for Charlie. Was it too early? I looked at the big clock above the stove which told me it was only 12.15. I had the best part of the day still ahead of me, when all I wanted was for tomorrow to come. I wanted to talk to Jake.

I wasn't going to wait until tomorrow to see Jake again. I needed to see him today, to tell him.

I strode back into the front room and caught Charlie's attention. He slowly turned his head towards me, keeping one eye on the TV.

"I think I'm going to head to Jakes, Dad," I told him, "I'll try and be back to make dinner."

"Bella! Just go! I can sure as hell cook for myself. That or order a pizza." He grinned at me. With that, I threw on my jacket and headed out to my Chevy. Jake deserved to know.

As usual, my truck roared to life, and protested every time I tried to make it go that little bit faster. I was sorting what I needed to say in my head, picturing each expression Jake's face would make. The tan houses whipping past in my peripherals alerted me that I was close. A sudden twist jerked my stomach, leaking panic into my system. I tried to push the hysteria down to a level where I could cope with it. I shook my head and ploughed on to the outside of his house.

Unsurprisingly, Jake had heard the moan of my Chevy and ran outside to greet me. At first, he sprinted down the path, but then his face went rigid and he slowed to a walk. This bothered me.

"Bella." His smile didn't touch his eyes, that looked into mine.

"Hey, Jake." I tried to sound as casual as I could muster, but my voice was shaky. I had so many things I wanted to say, to tell him, but I couldn't form logical sentences. He reached out and took my hand in his, the contrast of white upon russet made me feel like a ghost. Gently, he tugged me into his house and set me down on his couch. He seemed tense, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his huge chest. Jake paced back and forth in front of me, but every time I opened my mouth he raised one finger, signalling for a minute. Confusion swept over me as Jake turned to meet my gaze.

"Jake, what.." is this about, I finished mentally, after being interrupted.

"Bella. I love you." His face seemed torn, like he regretted his sudden outburst.

"I love you, Jake. I know that now."

"But you choose him." He barely said over a whisper. My intake of breath sounded more like a gasp, but he still didn't make eye contact. I didn't know what to say back, how to tell him. I stood up and reached as high as I could on my tiptoes and took Jake's face in my hands.

"No." I said firmly and belief flooded through me. I knew I was telling the truth, but Jake's eyes clearly didn't believe me. I tried to jump around to where his face was turned, but he grabbed my shoulders and set me down. Why was he being so stubborn? I'd just told him I loved him! He was infuriating!

"Jacob Black! If you weren't being so idiotic and stubborn I'd tell you I love you, and that I want you. Just you. And me." I mentally cringed at how corny my words sounded. I couldn't deny it anymore. Edward was perfection. But I didn't want him like I wanted Jacob. I loved all of Jacob's _imperfections _as well, but Edward didn't have any. I had less to love about him.

"Bells," Jake sighed "Don't play with me."

"I'm not." I smiled up at him, as he took my face in his hands. He tenderly touched his lips to mine, then whispered into my ear;

"You made the right choice." He teased.

"I know. I think I knew all along it was you." I stroked his cheek. My favourite breathtaking smile invaded his face as he swooped me up into his arms, bridal style, and kissed me deeply. He headed towards his room, and I thanked my lucky stars Billy was nowhere to be seen.

I thought our first night had been amazing, even though it was slightly awkward, being our first time and all. I doubted then that things could get much better. I was wrong. Way wrong. His hands lingered everywhere, burning the skin on my breasts, waist, and thighs. His kisses sent electric shocks through my form every time without fail; this pleased him. He moaned my name often and vice versa as he rocked into me. We collapsed into an exhausted heap, wrapped in each other's arms. It was euphoric.

His fingers delicately traced patterns up and down my back as I counted our simultaneous breaths. Things were so much easier this way, I was desperate to make this moment last forever. Jake was uncharacteristically quiet. Maybe he was just basking in the glow as I was.

"Mmmm Jake," I sighed, "That was...amazing." So much more meaningful somehow. He kissed the top of my head and nodded in agreement.

"Bells, honey, the last thing I wanna do is spoil the mood, but what are you going to do about...him."

His question made me grimace against him, and he rubbed my back feeling it. I didn't know. How could I do it without breaking his heart? I had to tell him. Sooner rather than later would be the more humane thing to do, I suppose. I just didn't want to tear myself off Jacob.

"Bells, baby, you can go," He didn't look happy at the thought, but he was trying to be supportive. Always so selfless, "I'll be here. Waiting."

"I have to do it today, don't I?" I frowned, desperate to stay crushed against Jake.

"Probably," he started "I could come with you, if you want?"

"NO!" I all but shouted at him, and immediately felt bad as his face crumpled "It's just that, well with Edward being a mind reader, and the sort of stuff he'd see if you were there...I just think it'd be easier on him, I guess."

Jakes face lightened a bit as he considered my logic, and went back to tracing patterns up and down my spine. I smiled knowing that this is how it should be, how it was destined to be.

Sooner rather than later would be best, I thought. I shimmied out of Jakes bed, wrapping his sheet around me, and searched for my clothes. Jake moaned but did the same, pulling on his jeans, and passing me mine. After we were dressed, he walked me to my car and lifted me in, laughing at my disgruntled expression of being treated like a baby. His lips kissed from my earlobe to along my jaw line, before settling on mine. I didn't want to move, but I had to sever all ties I had with Edward. I felt slightly sick at the prospect.

"Hurry back to me." Jacob whispered.

* * *

**Review Please :) Lottie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're really encouraging. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

On my way to Edwards I couldn't help but think of my future. With Edward, I would be an immortal. A pale, marble, beautiful immortal that could crush anything and anyone in the palm of my perfectly sculpted hand. Including Jacob. I would live forever with Edward and his family by my side, and days wouldn't matter anymore, it would just be one long eternity. With Edward. Not Jacob. The days would be filled with activities and indulging in our hobbies, whereas we would spend the nights with our naked forms wrapped around each other. Temptation told me to become one of them, a stunningly beautiful monster. Temptation didn't consider what was in my heart.

I could grow old with Jake, and die. I could bear his children and raise them to be like us. Our lives would be each other, along with any kids we may have. We could have everything Rosalie ever wanted. We would be mortal, fragile fools in love. And that's how it should be. For everyone. Yes, Edward's existence was ridiculously tempting, mysterious and glamorous, but that's all it would be. An existence, not a life. I wanted life, sleep, food, sex. I wanted a hormonal filled life with Jake.

I decided if I was going to break Edward's heart like he had mine, I would at least do it graciously. I would have a shower and get the supposed 'dog' smell off me before I subjected him to anything. I pulled into the familiar driveway and noted the absence of Charlie's cruiser. No surprise there. The rain drizzled down the windows of my truck, so I pulled my hood over my hair. I stumbled out, and drenched my boot in a muddy puddle. Fantastic. I realised that I was going to have a shower, so I yanked my hood back and let the drops pool in my hair, and stream down my face. It was a nice feeling, cut short.

"Bella." He greeted, suppressing a laugh.

I turned to him, damp and cold, and squinted through the droplets that lingered on my lashes. I was so grateful to the glitch in my brain that shielded him from my inner most thoughts. He would _not _want to see them right now.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" The way it came out made me sound like Jacob; rude and unwelcoming. My 'Jake' inner self smiled smugly.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you." He cleared up, scowling ever so slightly at my abrasiveness. I hoped my heart wouldn't accelerate at the prospect of what was to come, as I knew he would hear and immediately worry. Surprisingly, I was calm. I was calm knowing that I would never see his perfect face again, or to feel his marble lips on mine. I felt torn, knowing I should be panicky at throwing all mine and Edward's history away, but I wasn't. How could I have changed so much in the past week?

"Oh, well...that's nice." I sounded so patronising, and cursed myself for not being able to say something more meaningful. This was Edward! He deserved more from me. He was oblivious to my lack of something decent to say.

"Shall we go inside?" He proposed, offering his hand out to me. I wanted to be polite so I took it, and shivered at his icy touch. I hope he didn't take that to be a positive reaction.

He towed me into the hallway, where he took my heavy coat and slung it over the rack, along with his designer leather jacket. Not that he needed a name brand to make him look good. He could pull off anything and still look like an Adonis. Even though Charlie was out and the front room was free from any disturbances, he led the way up the stairs and to my bedroom. Edward dropped my hand and walked to the window, where he softly closed it. I perched on the edge of my bed and counted the seconds leading up to him talking. Six...Seven. Nothing. 24...25;

"How was your day?" He enquired, keeping it light like he'd done the first time we'd ever talked.

"Fine." I was at a loss for words. "Yours?"

"Agony. I like being wherever you are. I feel at ease when we're together." He gazed into my eyes, dazzling me. It was shocking the impact his topaz eyes still had on me. Maybe I wasn't _completely_ immune; as I thought I was. I didn't know what to say, at all. How could I answer that? 'Oh thanks dude' wouldn't cut it. We just looked at each other and I impossibly tried to avert my eyes from his. I was unsuccessful.

"You look tired." He observed, and stroked the skin under my eye. I wasn't that tired, but as soon as he mentioned it, I felt my eyes droop as I stifled a yawn. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't put it off any longer. I ducked my head from under his lips and slid to the side. I cringed internally.

"Edward, we should talk." I hedged.

"I suppose you're right, love," he took my hand again, "go ahead. The stage is yours."

I paused. Oh God.

"Edward," I started "I don't know where to start, or what to say for that matter. Every thing's just so messed up right now, like with me and you and you left. You left and I didn't know what I was doing. I just drifted through the months, not really there. Like I was in some sort of purgatory. You put me through hell Edward, and for what? I don't even know why you left! You've said you're sorry, that it was a mistake. But why? Tell me why? Did you just get bored of me?"

My voice wavered as it sped up, but I was intent on staring him down. It worked, as I watched his head drop. My hands balled into fists, as a surge of violence coursed through me. I really wanted to hit him, but knew my hand would shatter into a thousand pieces. Considering that, he would probably just move an inch in less than a millisecond before my fist could make any contact. I released my clenched fists and felt the sharp pain from where my nails dug into the skin. I had made four little crescent marks in my palms. He assessed my stiffness, and was at my side immediately.

"Isabella," I grimaced as he used my full name "yes, it was definitely the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, and my immortal existence. Yes, I pointlessly put you through hell, as you said, and it was all for nothing. I was under the impression, after what happened at your eighteenth, with Jasper, that you would be safer without me. Without us, burdening you."

He finished by brushing my hair off my shoulder and caressing my cheek with the back of this white fingers. I trembled beneath him, and he leaned in closer, so that his breath was cold on my face.

"I need you Bella."

His kissed me. He kissed me like he wanted me, like he would die without me. It was quick, urgent and it sent my heart into a sprint. No, I thought. It should be Jake! I pulled free and rolled over on to my bed, my back against the headboard. His head snapped round, the puzzled look on his face made me feel awful. Not only to him, but to Jake. If Jake was here right now he would hate me. I hate me!

"Bella – did I..."

"No you didn't hurt me," I snapped, predicting what he was going to ask "we can't Edward!"

"And why not?" He challenged, moving closer to me again, kissing my hand, arm, shoulder, all the way up to my jaw.

"Because of Jake!" I yelled, over Edward's snarl.

"Forget the dog." It sounded like a command. The authority that rang in his tone infuriated me.

"JACOB," I emphasised his name "is unforgettable." I hoped that hurt.

"You couldn't forget me." He reminded me.

"Yes. But for all the wrong reasons." I snapped.

"You don't mean it," he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me "Bella, I love you. Can you ever forgive me?" He placed his hands firmly on my waist and pulled me onto him, unexpectedly. His lips attacked mine, as I let myself go catatonic. They moved from mine to my cheek and then down to my collarbone. In a flash, I was underneath him as he hovered above me. He was taking things too far, and I was doing nothing. A week ago I wouldn't have ever dreamed this would be happening. And now, I just wanted him to stop.

"Edward. No." I panted, as I tried to catch my breath.

"Why not, Bella? I can make you happier than _he_ ever could." As he whispered this, he removed his shirts and let it drop to the floor. I placed my hands on his chest, trying my absolute best not to stroke his perfect abs, and pushed up. Obviously he couldn't see my efforts to get him off me and my touch just spurred him on. Within seconds, although I didn't see how, my top was on the floor with him. Edward was desperate to change my mind, trying to get my hormones vote. I was scared that it was working, so I verbalised my thoughts.

"We can't," I practically cried "it's not fair! Things are going too fast!"

"Isn't this what you want?" He asked, as he swept his fingers across my bare chest and onto my stomach.

"No. Not like this," I had to do it now, or else I'd regret it forever, along with breaking Jake's heart "I love him, Edward. I love Jake. You and I- we're not destined to be together. I'm sorry."

He leaned up off me ever so slightly, and gazed into my eyes. If vampires could cry, his tears would betray him, as mine always did.

"Bella..." he pleaded "I know I'm no good for you, but you wanted me. That's why I had to leave, but it's also why I'm back. We could be together for eternity, like you used to want."

Our bodies met again, and his mouth trailed up the side of my neck. I stopped breathing. He wouldn't, would he? Surely, if he was ever that selfish, he couldn't do it like this. Could he? His mouth stopped where I was sure my jugular vein was throbbing. I wanted to scream, kick him off me, but I was paralysed. Helpless. I wanted Jake. I wanted to tell him I loved him, and that I died trying to be with him. I wanted to cry at the thought of becoming a creature of the night, a creature that Jacob could never love. I would be repulsive to him. This couldn't be happening.

"Edward, please," I begged in a whisper "I don't want this."

"Shhh, you can change Bella. We can be together." He cooed, and I was sure he'd lost his mind. This was it.

His mouth opened slowly, and I felt his tongue on my skin, tasting me. My entire form went rigid as I prepared myself for what was coming. I slammed my eyes shut, knowing it was pointless to fight. I suddenly realised; Jake would want me to fight, to resist. So that I tried. I shoved against Edward with all my might, but he barely moved and already my wrists where in his tight vice. I tried to shimmy from under him, but I was pinned. I could feel it coming. I felt his teeth graze ever so slowly against my neck.

"Jacob," I whispered, wanting my last human thought to be about him.

With my eyes closed, I readied myself for the pain, for the fire I'd felt when James had bit me. A breeze blew over me, and a sudden crash sent my eyelids bursting open.

He was there, at my door. His eyes furious at the position Edward and I were in. Surely he could see how I was resisting it with all my efforts! Jake trembled violently at the entrance to my room, and before I could scream at Edward to get off me, dark red fur burst out of him as he landed with a thud on all fours. He took up half of my room with his giant, werewolf shape and bared his teeth at the vampire above me. In the blink of an eye, Edward was off me, and half naked, his muscles flexing toward Jacob. He hissed ferociously as I eyed the tendons in his hands about to pop out. Someone was going to be killed. Edward lunged at Jacob.

"NO!" I screamed.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon! Please review ******** Lottie x**


	9. Chapter 9

Neither of them stopped at my scream. Edward's stone hands reached out to seize Jacob's furry neck, to snap it and kill him. Jake's teeth glistened as they flashed at the vampire's oncoming attack. My stomach knotted whilst I fought the urge to throw up in what little space was left in my room. They were going to rip each other to shreds, along with my room, my house. How could I stop it? All this had happened in the space of a second.

"STOP IT!" I roared, even surprising myself at the volume of my voice. Jake's massive body jolted to the side to avoid Edward, crashing into my desk, where it crumpled to pieces amongst my computer, which was also made into scrap. His head smacked my wall, breaking bits of the plaster off and leaving crack marks all up and down. Jake picked up his paw and swung it at Edward, sending him flying into my doorframe, simultaneously knocking my door off its hinges and sliding down the stairs. They were breaking my house. Instinctively, I darted in front of Jake, shielding him from Edward who was now on his feet in a primitive crouch.

"Please," I breathed "don't kill him!"

A low grumble emanated from Jake's throat, annoyed at my attempt to protect him. Or just disgruntled at me full stop. I was desperate to explain to Jake what had happened, that what he saw was wrong, but firstly I needed to make sure he was going to stay alive. Edward hadn't moved an inch; he was as still as a statue.

"Jake – phase back." I ordered making Edward cock his head to the side. His eyes looked darker than ever before. Jacob shifted his weight from one front leg to another, shaking his enormous russet head. He barked once.

"Please."

I didn't expect him to cave so easily, but he did. In mid-transformation I tossed him a blanket so he could cover up.

"I think you should go." I sternly spat in Edwards direction. He looked fumingly once at Jacob, and settled his sight on me. My chest heaved as I breathed deeply to keep from vomiting.

"I'll always be here, even when _it_ isn't." He told me, and disappeared down my stairs. I didn't hear my door close, though I knew it probably was.

I heard Jake flex his jaw, and turned around to see his face was still rigid. I reached for his face, but he took my wrist and put it at my side. The feeling of rejection swarmed all through me as tears pricked my eyes.

"What the hell, Bella." He seethed.

"It's not what you think- he..."

"Was about to bite you? Yeah, I saw. If that's what you want..."

"Are you kidding me? Jake- I was trying to get out!" My voice was so shrill I wasn't completely sure he knew what I was saying.

"Yeah it sure looked that way, what with you half naked." I'd completely forgotten my top was exposed, so I went to cover myself up by wrapping my arms around my torso. Jake bent down and handed me my top, which I quickly pulled over my head. I didn't know how to convince him he'd just saved my life.

"I didn't want him to bite me, how could I have fought him off?" I reasoned.

"He loves you, why the hell would he try and bite you if you didn't ask him too?"

His words felt like a slap across my face. After everything we'd shared he still doubted me. He didn't trust me. I wanted to slap him, kiss him, order him out and hold him all at the same time. I walked out of my destruction site of a bedroom and went downstairs. I was hoping he'd follow all the while hoping he'd just leave.

"Bells," He called. He was standing at the top of my stairs, his eyebrows slanting downward in a frown, but apart from that, his face was softer. I carried on into the kitchen and put my elbows on the counter, propping my head up with my hands. I felt his big arms wrap around my waist, heating me immediately. His chin rested on my shoulder, where he turned to kiss my cheek. I felt better at the contact, but I was still annoyed that he didn't believe me.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was an ass, I know you wouldn't..." He apologised.

"No. I wouldn't." I tried to be as icy as possible, but it was hard staying mad at him. He took my elbow and spun me round onto his chest, where he hugged me tightly, thankfully not in one of his bear hugs. He was still wearing my blanket like a towel.

"Do you want me to get some of Charlie's jeans?" I offered, reluctant to move.

"Charlie's half a foot smaller than me," He said blatantly, smiling "I have some in my car."

"You drove here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be alone with the leech."

"I suppose I should thank you for that." I hugged him tighter.

"You owe me," Jake teased, suggestively. I was losing count at the multiple times he'd saved my life. It was getting ridiculous.

"Go change and I'll get us something to eat." I was released from his hold and made my way to the fridge as Jake peered out the front door, unwilling to be caught with just a blanket round his waist. I needed to do some serious grocery shopping; there was hardly anything in the fridge. Definitely not enough to satisfy Jake's appetite, so I decided to order a pizza. He was back in record time, just as I put down the receiver.

"Where's the grub?" He enquired, scanning the table.

"I ordered a pizza, we have no food."

"Cool, I'm starving." He grinned, before throwing me over his shoulder so that my stomach was resting on his shoulder. Jake ran upstairs in no time with me, like I was a ten pound bag rather than an a hundred and ten pound girl. He put me down at my door and blew out a breath loudly. My room seemed worse in my absence, and I assessed the damage as Jake went to retrieve my door which lay lifelessly at the foot of the stairs. I'd need that to keep Charlie from seeing the mess. Jake emerged from the stair way, easily carrying my door under his arm. He propped it up against the wall, and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Bells," he mumbled, gently gripping my shoulder.

"It could have been worse, I guess." I whispered. My room was unrecognisable. Wooden splinters were scattered across my floor, and a dusty fog engulfed the small space. Large, unsightly cracks trailed up, down and across my formerly purple walls, and the bits of broken off plaster were amongst the splinters. How was I going to explain this to my Dad? Jacob saw the worry on my face, and immediately set to work arranging my room back to how it used to be.

"I think your desk's seen better days." He stated, signalling to its collapsed form. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't use it that much anyway, and my computer was slow. Ah well." I muttered, mostly to myself. He was too busy kicking all the debris into a corner.

"Your bed's not wrecked," He said, grinning and peering at me. His grin was infectious.

"Hmm, so it isn't," I teased, whilst examining my doorframe. It wasn't so bad; I just needed a screwdriver to fix it back up. Well, Jake would.

* * *

We spent the next two hours cleaning my room meticulously and scoffing down slices of pizza. Jake had rummaged around in his car and come up with some tools to fix the door back onto its hinges. I had no idea what to do about the walls, so I pinned blankets over the cracks. Charlie was never in my room, but on the off chance he walked by in passing, he'd probably just think it was a peculiar teenage thing. Artistic, perhaps. I glanced at my clock; 6.13. Charlie should be home soon.

"Well I don't think there's much more we can do," Jake said, clearly exasperated. Even though it was his fault, I didn't feel angry towards him. I felt grateful. I just wish he hadn't needed to phase.

"Yeah, let's go downstairs- Charlie will be here in a bit." I gave my room the once over; it was barely recognisable, but better than the destruction site it had been earlier. We made our way downstairs and flipped the TV on, settling on the first thing that came up; some unfunny sitcom. Jake pulled me onto the couch next to him, and slid his fingers through mine. The simplest of gestures seemed natural to me now, and I could tell it was the same for him. I was always hyper-aware of Jacob recently, like we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together in each other's lives.

Our heads both turned simultaneously as we heard Charlie's cruiser. I pulled my fingers out of Jake's grasp. I quickly scanned his face to make sure he wasn't offended, but he just rolled his eyes and straightened up. At least he understood that I wasn't ready to tell Charlie about the two of us.

The front door creaked open and in stomped Charlie, fiddling with his strap that held his gun. I couldn't imagine my Dad firing the thing; he was about as violent as I was. After he'd slung it over its usual resting place, he shrugged out of his coat and collapsed into his armchair.

"Hard day at the office?" Jake asked.

"Sundays are meant to be my day off!" he grumbled, "And lo and behold the Thriftway gets held up!"

"Dad-are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Bells; it's my partner that was hurt." His voice turned solemn and he ground his teeth together.

"What happened?" Jake chimed in.

"Got himself shot in the leg," he explained, "Greg will be fine though, tough as old boots that man is! We got the son of a bitch though." He turned smug.

"Well that's a plus, I suppose. Sorry about your day, Dad." I smiled at him in an attempt to show my support.

"Me too, me too. Anyway, I promised Billy I'd watch the game at his, Emily's been cooking," He heaved himself off his chair and inclined towards us, "are you kids okay feeding yourselves?"

"We already ate." I informed him, doing my best to not to let the electric current running between Jacob and I become obvious. That was a conversation I was more than willing to skip.

Charlie picked up his discarded coat from the back of his chair and shook it out. He was mumbling to himself about something, but I couldn't hear what. Jake was at my side, our bodies touched for a moment, then he scooped up my hand in his.

"Jake?!" I hissed, low enough that Charlie couldn't hear me over his quiet ramblings. Jake just smiled his signature smile at me and pulled me closer still. By this time, Charlie was shuffling about awkwardly trying to get his coat on properly, not noticing mine and Jacob's public display of affection. I tried in vain to pull my hand out, but realised I was no match for his strength. Stupid werewolf. My Dad was just about to walk out without looking back when Jake spoke;

"Charlie, could I have a word?"

He stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around, almost lazily. He eyed our hands for a second, then looked up to analyse my face. My expression was smooth, not wanting to give anything away.

"What is it, kid?" Charlie's face was a picture. He definitely didn't imagine coming home to this.

"I'm in love with your daughter." Jake said, simply. I cringed.

Charlie didn't move for a while, a look of confusion plastered on his face. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Bella?" He asked, awaiting me to talk, to say something and clear the air. I glared at Jacob's face for a moment then turned to face my Dad.

I was going to kill Jake.

* * *

**I'll try and update soon! Lottie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Over 100 reviews! :O Thank you! I'd also like to thank my sister, Hannah, for letting me use her laptop (: Writing's so much easier on these things x **

* * *

The awkward silence ensued as my face grew darker in colour. My humiliation coloured my cheeks crimson and I blamed the heat partly responsible for the sheen of sweat on my forehead. It was surprising the annoyance I felt towards Jake all the while loving him more than my own life. Charlie's gaze drifted from my face as he directed it to the opposite wall, his eyebrows furrowed. I glanced up a whole foot at Jake's face, still confidently straight. He peered down and grinned, mischievously winking at me. Charlie straightened up.

"Bella?" My very confused father said questioningly.

"Mmhm?" I didn't want to risk talking and my voice cracking. Noises were good.

"Do you...feel the same?" He asked, turning redder at the conversation he was having with his teenage daughter. Silence suited us both so much better. I stared at my boots.

"Yeah." I felt Jacob swell with pride, as he put his arm around my shoulders. Charlie couldn't have looked more confused.

"Bells, what about Edw-"

Jacob cut him off there.

"Out of the picture."

I saw the sly looks Charlie and Jacob where giving each other. I couldn't figure what they were doing – clearly conversing with their eyes. Charlie's constricted as Jake's widened. It went on for a whole minute. Suddenly, my Dad beamed, and clumsily thudded forward, clapping Jake on the back.

"Way to go kid!" Charlie boomed, grinning from ear to ear._ Not_ what I thought was coming.

"Thanks, Charlie." Jake clapped his arm once, exhaling in relief. I, however, was still holding my breath.

"Dad," I croaked, "don't get me wrong – I'm relieved – but why aren't you...freaking out?"

He considered it for a second.

"It was always gonna be Jacob. I have my father's intuition!" He chuckled, lightly tapping the side of his head. How could he have possibly seen this coming when it was such a huge surprise to me? Was I so predictable?

"But – how?" I managed to spit out.

"C'mon, Bells. I know you better than you give me credit for." Charlie smiled, punching Jake lightly "Well, I'm gonna head to Billy's. See you both later." He grabbed his jacket and stomped out the door.

That's when I turned on Jacob.

"Why did you do that!?" I shouted, shoving against his huge chest yet still unable to move him.

"What?" He laughed, simply brushing my hostile attempt to pummel him aside, "Charlie would've found out sooner or later."

"But I didn't say you could tell him NOW!"

"And you never would have. I took charge." Jake smiled smugly. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Relax, little one," He quietly laughed, pulling me into a feverish embrace. We stood there for a while, just holding each other, when I remembered _him._

"Jake..."

"What?"

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

"I'll stay with you forever." He pushed a stray hair behind my ear, and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks," I mumbled onto his chest, "I'd feel safer." Jake became still.

"You think...he's going to try? Again?" Jake didn't hide the worry in his voice well. He ran his hands up and down my arms, trying to console me, but it just pent me up.

"I hope not." It was telling the truth. I was ready to start my new life. My vampire free existence.

"You won't...miss them? The Cullen's?" Jake asked in a quieter tone.

"Yes," I breathed, "Alice especially. They were all really good to me. Well, almost all of them." I thought of Rosalie, and how ecstatic she must be at my permanent absence in their immortal life. A feeling of uncertainty churned in my stomach; would the pack accept me? After being a 'leech lover'? Surely if Jacob could see past it, they could too. But what if Jake imprinted? The mere thought made me want to cry. And vomit. I'd have no one. I nestled closer to Jake.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Jacob and I just lazed around my room, stealing kisses and watching TV. When darkness came, I started to worry. I think Jacob did too.

"Will he be at your school tomorrow?" Jake asked, a crease appearing in the middle of his eyebrows.

"I have no idea." I meekly replied. I _hoped_ he wouldn't be. I sat next to him in almost all my classes. Shear panic shot through me. No, he wouldn't show, I reasoned with logic. It was a slim chance but nevertheless my neurotic mindset sent me worrying. I worried my way through most of the evening with Jacob. I did my ritual of showering, teeth brushing and hair combing before crawling into my already warmed bed, thanks to my personal heater. When Charlie came in to check I was asleep, Jake rolled off the side of my bed, surprisingly noiselessly, still holding my hand. Albeit frantic, I managed to sleep soundlessly in Jake's embrace.

It was still barely light when I opened my eyes and, by the sound of it, raining. Bleary eyed, I shifted onto my side to check the time. I had an hour to get to school. I rolled back over, and reluctantly placed my feet on the cold floor to heave myself up. I headed towards my wardrobe when all of a sudden something on the floor became an obstacle. I stumbled over it, stubbing my toe in the process, and landing with a thud on my rear. The massive shape moved, revealing itself. What was Jake doing on the floor?

"Uhh, Bella?" He groaned, barely coherent.

"Why are you on my floor?" I snapped, kicking him with my good foot.

"Charlie." He grumbled. Evidently he wasn't a morning person, so I guessed my Dad had come in just before he went to work to check on me. And Jake fell asleep hiding.

"I have to get ready, don't you have school?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from Jacob's snoring form. He growled, almost menacingly, and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Naw, not today." I didn't press any further.

Jake picked me up off the floor and kissed me, sweetly.

"Morning beautiful," He beamed, a sly look in his eyes as he picked at my hair. It must've look like a haystack.

"I need a shower." I informed him, grinning like an idiot.

"Want any company?" He suggestively enquired, trailing his hand up the skin on my back.

"Definitely tempting, but I'm already late." Jake set me down, and sulked over to my bed, where he perched on the end.

"Can't you miss a day? One day won't hurt."

"And then it'll turn into two days, then three, then the week. I'm so close to graduating, Jake. He won't be there." I wondered if he saw through my confidence. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. I did my routine in a hurry, and trotted downstairs to scarf some breakfast down my neck. Jake was already there in Charlie's chair, the one Edward also used to sit in. The anxiety in his eyes made me feel guilty, but I really did need to go. I didn't think Edward would show his face after his moment of weakness. Nothing I could say would reassure Jake.

"Let me drive you to school."

"Jake really, I'm fine,"

"Please?" I couldn't resist the force his eyes had upon my face. It was clear he was desperate.

"Ugh - whatever!" I tried to sound annoyed, but it sounded more like defeat, "if you insist on taking me, we have to go now."

Jake grabbed his keys and sloped down the hallway.

"Jake, aren't we taking my truck?"

"No." He looked confused.

"But how else am I going to get home?"

"I'm picking you up."

This was getting ridiculous. I was sure he was worried, but I was competent enough to drive myself to and from school, so I picked up my keys, challenging him. His expression grew irritated.

"Bells, you know I could just throw you over my shoulder and be done with this?" He had a point.

"It's going to take more than a threat to stop me," I goaded him.

"Bella," Jake said, slowly, "Please?" He pressed me to him and trailed the back of his fingers over the skin of my cheek. I flushed instantly which encouraged a small smile to play on his lips. He leant down to my height, and whispered in my ear;

"Be good, Bella,"

His lips were on mine, his hand twisted in my hair, and his other clutched at the hem of my t shirt, bunching up the fabric. I laughed internally at the fact Jake had no other way to distract me, although I'd be lying if I said I minded. He broke the kiss, looking confident and proud at his attempt to side track me. He thought it worked. Silly wolf boy.

"Are you gonna cooperate?" He said, patronisingly, patting me on the head.

"Nope." I popped the P. Surprisingly agile; I dodged past his enormous self and bolted to my Chevy. My fingers fumbled with the keys but I successfully roared to life. As I tried to reverse, an angry skidding noise erupted from behind me, the sound of tires burning on concrete. I checked my side mirror; there was Jacob, leaning on the side of the bed of my truck, forcing it down with immeasurable strength. I cranked my window down.

"Jacob Black!" I warned, "Get off my truck!"

"I'll get off when you get out!" He cockily retorted. He was so stubborn. Defeated, I slumped out of my car and into the bitter cold. Jake all but shoved me into his Rabbit and set off to Forks High School. The journey was tense, each not talking to the other. I figured all was forgotten when he wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me closer to him, with one hand on the wheel. We entered the lot; I immediately scanned it for anything silver and Volvo shaped. The coast was clear.

"Erm, thanks," I grimaced at Jake, to which he smiled, "He's not here. Suppose I'll see you here after school?"

"Yup. Bye Bells." He pressed his warm lips to mine, to which I enthusiastically responded until I remembered my whereabouts.

"Bye," I clambered out and headed straight inside, holding my file above my head in a bid to keep the drizzle from clinging to my hair.

I had English first, and luckily I had done all my assignments at the beginning of the vacation so there were no worries there. The nerves were starting to ease and I didn't feel as queasy as I had before. Everyone herded through the door; Jessica; Mike; Angela. I was pretty confident the seat next to me would remain empty throughout the hour. Eventually, as discussion about the activities my classmates participated in our week off dissipated, Mr. Berty set us some work to do. I kept my head down, focusing on my untidy scrawl.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Cullen. Now take your seat." Mr. Berty's raspy voice ordered. My heart faltered, and quickly went into a sprint. My head shot up automatically, like when someone's called your name, and there he was. He kept his head down as he progressed toward me and silently dragged the formerly vacated chair back. He sat down, still avoiding making eye contact. I glanced down at his hands; his fists clenched so forcefully his tendons stuck out. It reminded me of the very first day I met him.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Please review! I decided to finish this off rather than revise for my English exam tomorrow (: Wish me luck! Lottie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter I think guys! Enjoy x**

* * *

I looked away from him, unwilling to risk getting captivated in his topaz eyes. The last time I saw them they were black and frantic. I went straight back to note taking, scribbling down everything Mr Berty dictated. My palms started to sweat making my pen slip and slide in my grasp. I prayed he wouldn't notice. Throughout class I focused on everything but the vampire next to me. I memorised the pattern on the desk under my clammy hands, I deciphered each individual colour of each of my classmate's hair and counted every square on each ceiling tile. I had quickly run out of things to busy my mind with when I felt him turn to me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, almost inaudibly. I had to strain to hear him above the rooms chatter. "I need to tell you-"

"No." The flatness of my voice surprised me; I didn't think I could ever sound so confident with him around. He clenched his jaw and positioned himself as far away as possible from me. That hour was by far the longest of my entire life. When the bell went for second period, I stumbled off my stool and started shoving books into my bag. He fluidly left the room, without even looking back at me. I had trig next, and the tight feeling gripping my stomach muscles eased partially. Although, I did have to answer to Jess and her irritating curiosity. I wanted to give up and go home.

The day had dragged. Edward was nowhere to be seen at Lunch, or even in Biology. The temptation to throw up had passed by now, and I was moderately calm. I made my way to the lot after gym, with the absence of my faithful companion, Mike. The weather was drizzly so I pulled my hood over my head and scurried to my truck. I was internally debating whether to drive to La Push or go straight home. His Volvo wasn't in the lot either, so I considered I was safe for now. I made my way home, constantly looking in the rear view mirror for any slight hint of silver.

I stopped just in front of my house, and hopped almost cheerily out. I wanted to see Jake tonight, so he could get over the fact he was right. Edward was back. I slung my coat onto the back of a kitchen chair and grabbed the receiver. He didn't take long to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Jake, hey, it's me," I said, unable to control my smile at the sound of his voice.

"_Bells, I've been thinking about you all day. Was he there? Are you okay?"_ He blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm fine and he was there. In English. But then I didn't see him for the rest of the day." I hoped my confusion didn't sound like disappointment to Jacob.

"_Filthy leech,"_ Jake hissed, "_He has some nerve. Did he talk to you?"_

"He tried," I said, "but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear his excuses."

"_That's my girl,"_ Jake praised, sounding proud. I loved it when he referred to me as his.

"Are you coming over tonight? Or are you busy?" My voice faded with enthusiasm on the last part. I didn't want him to be busy.

"_I can swing by,"_ He said, _"You're going to be sick of seeing my face around so much, soon,"_

"Impossible," I teased, "I'll see you later Jake."

"_Bye, Bells."_

"Jake?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_Love you too,"_ He replied, and I hung up the phone smiling. I glanced at the clock. The minute hand seemed to move excruciatingly slow.

* * *

**Jacob's POV. **

I put the receiver down and tossed the remote onto the couch, next to Billy. If I drove over to Bella's right now, would she see it as being over eager? Would it freak her out? That was the last thing I wanted to do by being anything like her overly possessive leech. My chest swelled just thinking about being near her, almost like a warm glow radiated my insides. It clearly showed on the outside, too.

"What're you smirking about?" My Dad eyed me sceptically.

"Nothing." I said, a little too fast.

"Going to Bella's?" He almost sang in his gruff tone, trying to wind me up.

"Yeah, not seen her in a while..."

"A while, yeah, 24 hours. How do you cope?" He said, tongue firmly in cheek.

I ignored his last jibe and strode to my room, slyly smacking the back of Billy's head in the process, making him chuckle. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, now a scarcity in my clothes collection. I pulled on a white t shirt and shoved my feet into my last remaining pair of trainers, and all but ran to my car. I rolled the windows down and effortlessly swerved onto the road, making my way out of La Push. I was almost out, when I saw him there, standing like a statue behind the treaty line. For a split second I considered mowing him down, but realised my pride and joy would just crumble as it hit him.

I increased my speed, flying toward him. I was a metre away when I slammed the brakes on, causing the rabbit to groan and come to an abrupt halt. I thought it was quite an effective entrance. I involuntarily tensed up, practically threw the door open and ducked out. I couldn't help but cockily stroll over, mere inches on the opposite treaty line to him. Bella suddenly popped into my head, and his stony face faltered slightly. I grinned. I had him.

"Sup, Leech."

"Jacob," Edward started. "You must understand. I can't live without her."

"Shame." I snapped. The thought of losing her again making me ball my hands into fists to refrain from punching him. It was too tempting.

"I can make her happy," I spat at him. "You can't. You feed on life and take it away. You'll feed on hers and make her one of you. Filth. I'd rather die than let that happen."

"Don't tempt me, mutt."

For a long minute, we just stared at each other, jaws clenched, mirroring each other's aggressive stance. Bella flooded my mind, her warmth, her touch, the smell of her hair, the way I light up every time I hear her voice...

"What was that?" He asked, in a repulsed tone.

"What?"

"That..._feeling_?" The bloodsuckers face looked sickened, like I'd just made him eat mud.

"What are you talking about, leech?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

His face was a picture of horror.

"You imprinted." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I whispered. Of course the stupid mind reader was going to catch that.

"You've not told her." Again, more of a statement.

"Her fate shouldn't be made for her. I needed to know she loves me. I don't want her to be with me because she thinks she has to." Why was I admitting all this to her ex vampire love? Too weird.

"You're lying to her."

"Isn't that what you want?" I hissed. He contemplated it for a second.

"I'll always be in the shadows, dog, just remember that," He warned. "I'll be waiting for the day you slip up."

A sickly scent flew up my nose as he disappeared into thin air.

I raced back to the Rabbit, my fists shaking violently. I needed to tell Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I jumped up when I heard a car approaching, hoping it wasn't Charlie. I stuffed _Wuthering Heights_ down the back of the armchair I'd been sitting in and thundered into the hallway, hovering in front of the door. I reached up onto my tiptoes to peek through the glass panels to see Jacob, closing the door of his Rabbit looking uncharacteristically nervous. I wrenched the door open, smacking myself in the head with it. Perfect. Just once I wish I was elegant. Apparently he caught my little mishap, encouraging a childish grin to spread across his face, eradicating any nerves he may have had before. He slid his arms through mine and squeezed me softly, kissing the top of my head. He breathed out, shakily. I withdrew an inch and assessed his face.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Can we talk?" He asked, his eyes widening. What was with him?

"Sure," I smiled. Butterflies assaulted my stomach; I didn't work well with anticipation. I wondered if it would be good or bad news. He took my hand carefully in his and pulled me through to the front room. We stood in the middle for a while, just holding hands and looking at each other. He pursed his lips for a moment and then blew out a loud breath. He took back one of his hands to stroke my cheek, and to hold my face up to be angled at his.

"You know I love you," He said. "More than my own life."

"I love you, too." I assured him. What was he trying to say?

"I didn't tell you- I didn't want to pressure you. But you deserve to know, I guess, it is your life. Exactly. So, no matter what I tell you, you can still make your own decision, okay?" Jake garbled, confusing me even more. He placed my hand over his chest. Under his scorching skin, his heart was hammering.

"I imprinted, Bells. On you." He gulped quietly and winced, awaiting my reaction.

I smiled slightly. My fate was with him now. I'd seen the evidence of imprinting on Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, so I was positive I was in this for the long haul. I suppose any normal person would be irritated and annoyed that their will hadn't been factored into the equation, or that they should have the power to decide what their life entails. Any normal person would be slightly irked. I wasn't any normal person. I was ecstatic. I knew he was where my human life was headed, and it felt like such a relief to know my mind was made up. I was Jacob's and he was mine.

I beamed up at him, making his breathtakingly beautiful smile play on his lips. I reached up to kiss him as he lifted me above his face. Our lips met and moved against each other. Our hands roamed one another's bodies as he melted into a heap on the floor.

"Upstairs?" He asked, winking at me.

"Mmhuh," I agreed, kissing every inch of his face. He scooped me up and carried me upstairs, laying me softly down on my bed. _Our_ bed. I pulled his t shirt off above his head as his hands lingered everywhere on my body. I admired the plains of his perfectly sculpted chest and pressed myself onto him, desperate for closeness. He left small, tender kisses all over my neck, murmuring to himself. He hovered a few inches above me, gazing into my eyes.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"One day, you're gonna marry me right?" Jake enquired, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Right." I laughed, returning each kiss he'd given me.

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who's ever read, reviewed or added this to their favourites etc (: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Lottie x**


End file.
